


Steamed Garlic

by JennTheMastermind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Begarllik anyone? Im actually really ashamed of that pun, Bellarke, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, im still not okay after that finale so here's some cute bellarke, steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennTheMastermind/pseuds/JennTheMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke's conversation over garlic as they cook turns into less of one of words and more into one of kisses and accidental stove fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Garlic

One…Two…Three…Four. Clarke watched Bellamy peel the extra garlic, doubling what the chicken recipe called for. 

He was blissfully unaware of how she’d stopped slicing mushrooms in favor of watching him dice the root, an eyebrow raised. He was humming along to the music playing through his phone attached to their stereo system. Typically, Bellamy would play any type of jazz as they cooked. Tonight, it was soulful blues.

Bellamy paused, lowering his knife to the cutting board and turning a rebellious smirk towards her, “Is something wrong, Princess?”

“Are you preparing to serve vampires?” She quipped, taking the bundle of cloves out of his reach.

“Only you,” he teased, tapping her nose playfully with his finger.

She smiled, catching the strong and strangely pleasant smell of freshly cut garlic on his hands. Clarke stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him – actually, closer to shoulder-to-elbow – as she hip-checked him and returned to the mushrooms.

“I thought you liked garlic?” Bellamy paused both his soothing humming and dicing.

“I do!” Clarke clarified, adding the sliced mushrooms into the chicken dish. “They have all sorts of health benefits, too.”

She picked up the garlic again and pulled away a clove to peel with each point she made. “It boosts you immune system to fight colds and flues. It’s a great source of antioxidants. It helps the respiratory and circulatory systems. It could sometimes be an anti-inflammatory; also beats food-poisoning!”

Bellamy stared at her as she peeled the five cloves. 

“Medical students,” he breathed incredulously. He shook his head before saying louder, “I was talking about the taste, Clarke.”

“Oh, yeah,” She shrugged, cutting a particularly large clove into half. “That, too.”

Clarke smiled and popped the halved clove into her mouth. She inhaled its pungent smell as she chewed, both startled and pleased by its sharp taste.

“I think you’re forgetting the best part about it, Princess,” Bellamy said nonchalantly. He leaned against the counter, facing her as he ate the other half.

“And what’s that?”

He leaned in close, their foreheads almost touching and whispered, “How it’s a better breath mint than actual mint.”

He blew in her face and she shoved him away, groaning, “Maybe not as a breath mint, but whatever you say, Blake. I still think it smells better fresh.”

“Well, then,” Bellamy returned to his work and added the garlic to the chicken, too. “Your breath doesn’t smell the best, either, Princess.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she feigned a glare. She carried the dish and put it in the oven. The chicken was mostly cooked, already, and the dish only needed about twenty more minutes for their added ingredients to cook in the extra broth. Closing the oven door, Clarke straightened and set a timer while turning on the gas stove burner to steam vegetables.

“I think you’re wrong,” Bellamy declared as she turned around. He was leaning against the counter, their cutting boards and knives moved beside the sink, with his arms crossed.

“About what?” Clarke tilted her head, taking a step towards him that caused his smirk to consider becoming a smile.

“Garlic breath isn’t that bad,” he whispered.

She was leaning against him, her hands hooking over his belt, as his breath tickled her face.

“Okay,” she assented. “Maybe garlic breath isn’t so bad on you.”

His smirk finally turned into a smile. “Same for you, Princess.”

A saxophone wailed a blues riff over the stereo and Bellamy leaned his face closer to hers to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft and nearly chaste, accompanied by the faint taste of garlic. 

He uncrossed his arms and let his hands slide soothingly over her arms and to her back. She sighed against his lips and let herself fall against him, an action he responded too most fervently. Bellamy wrapped one arm around her tightly, letting the other fall to pull at her hip. 

He nipped at her lip, causing her hands to leave his waist and travel up to his shoulders. She hugged him as she let her lips fall to his strong jaw and then neck. When he moved the hand on her back to tangle in her hair, forcing her mouth back to his in a kiss, harder with the intensity of the passion behind it, Clarke let her hands fall to his waist. She ensured her nails dug playfully into his skin as she did.

A soft groan came from Bellamy when she tugged lightly on his hair to kiss his neck. It was actually more like a breath while the groan was really a low rumble she felt inside his chest. Clarke smiled as she kissed to the hollow of his throat and then across his collar bone.

When she brought her lips to his again, it was with a fiercely more desirous kiss than the ones before. Bellamy turned them around, pinning her against the counter for as long as it took him to help her on top of it. He settled between her legs as she wrapped her ankles around his waist.

Bellamy laid his warm hands on her calves; kissing her all the sensuously long while it took him to smooth them over her knees, thighs, and to her hips. Clarke grabbed underneath his belt again, bringing him closer before she reached her hands under his shirt to feel at the muscles of his abdomen.

Clarke felt one of his hands move from her waist to her back, catching in the ends of her wavy hair and tugging. She gave the same type of moan he had, but instead shaped her breath into his name as he kissed at her flushed neck. Clarke brought one of her hands from under his shirt to splay through the curly brown hair that touched his neck.

Bellamy placed a hot kiss on her lips once again; each of them growing intoxicated as they breathed in the other’s fast exhalations. His mouth traveled to her chin, her jaw, and her neck as he mumbled breathless amorous declarations and praises against her skin. He pressed his lips just below her ear and Clarke closed her eyes in true, blissful happiness as she sighed.

When his hand began to explore underneath her shirt, Clarke opened her eyes at the warmth of his touch against her already flushed skin. Her heart stopped with a jolt that startled even Bellamy.

“Fire,” Clarke said and her voice seemed far too loud in front of the beating of her heart.

Bellamy turned around quickly to see the fire of the gas stove encompassing the pan holding what were probably now mush vegetables. He jumped to turn the stove dial off and the fire was snuffed out with them. 

Clarke let out a heavy breath and Bellamy looked at her with wide eyes and a sigh of his own.

“Apart from that,” he waved behind him as he moved between her legs again, gently caressing her thighs, “I’ve found another benefit of garlic.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was chopping up garlic tonight and remembered how much I loved the smell and then thought of Bellarke? I don't know what I was thinking but I'm glad I did because this is adorable. Am I right or am I right?  
> Please leave your comments! I always love hearing everyone's feedback :)  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> (If you're curious, I'm truealphabellamy.tumblr.com)


End file.
